pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ash's Sceptile (Tom's Version)
Lightning Rod |current = At Professor Oak's Lab |prevonum = 252 |firststagename = Treecko |evo1num = 253 |secondstagename = Grovyle |evo2num = 254 |numeps1 = an unknown number of |numeps2 = an number of |enva1 = Dan Green |java1 = Yūji Ueda |enva2 = Darren Dunstan |java2 = Yūji Ueda |enva3 = Bill Rogers |java3 = Yūji Ueda}} Ash's Sceptile (Japanese: サトシのリザードン Satoshi's Jukain) is the second Pokémon that Ash Ketchum caught in the Hoenn region. History Hoenn Treecko was caught in Tree's a Crowd after Ash helped it in trying to save its old tree home. Soon afterward, it had a battle with Ash's Pikachu and Ash caught it as a result. In the next episode, Treecko struggled to make friends with the other Pokémon until it rescued May's Torchic from a wild Seviper, though it was badly hurt in the process. Later in the episode, Treecko went off to do some special training on its own; when it had perfected a new variation of Pound in which it spun in the air before hitting the target. It then battled the Seviper again and won. In The Winner by a Nosepass, Ash chose Treecko to battle Roxanne's Geodude, where it quickly lost. Brock pointed out that even though Grass-types are strong against Rock-types, Treecko did not have an advantage due to it not knowing any Grass-type moves. In Turning Over a Nuzleaf, when it and the other Pokémon were separated from their Trainers, Treecko frequently taunted Aron and Corphish, though they later made amends in order to beat Team Rocket. Treecko battled Brawly's Hariyama again in Just One of the Geysers and won, earning Ash the Knuckle Badge. In Exploud and Clear!, while the other Pokémon ate food Treecko didn't eat and acted distant, hiding up a tree and ignoring attempts by Ash and Corphish to be friendly. This worried Max but Ash assumed that it was just in a bad mood. All of a sudden a Loudred started rampaging through the area, which caught Treecko's interest. The Loudred's rampage was stopped by its Trainer Guy. Guy mentioned his Loudred had been acting weird lately, which Ash compared to his Treecko. Ash decided to battle Guy and his Loudred as he thought exercise could solve its problems and Treecko volunteered itself to battle. After battling hard both Pokémon evolved at the same time, Loudred into Exploud and Treecko into Grovyle. Grovyle demonstrated its new Leaf Blade attack, putting a twig in its mouth. Ash and Guy decided to continue the battle, but Exploud ignored its Trainer's commands, rampaging off. The two then followed Exploud. While looking for Exploud, Grovyle refused to return to its Poké Ball and went to higher ground, which caused May to comment that Grovyle was more stubborn after evolving. After Team Rocket angered Exploud, Grovyle heard Exploud and followed it to a waterfall, battling it again. Ash and the others eventually caught up with Grovyle and Exploud with Ash and Guy deciding to pick up the battle, with Exploud ignoring Guy's commands again. Team Rocket then tried to capture Exploud again but Guy was able to protect it, earning its respect. With Exploud obeying Guy again, Ash decided to finish the battle using Grovyle again. The outcome of the battle was unknown. In Balance of Power!, Ash used Grovyle as his third and final Pokémon in his Petalburg Gym Battle against Norman, going up against Norman's final Pokémon, his Slaking. Both Pokémon stared off against each other initially with May mentioning that both Pokémon were big and scary. Grovyle used Bullet Seed which Slaking blocked with its hands, taking no damage. Norman mentioned that since Slaking was the Lazy Pokémon weak attacks won't arouse interest. Grovyle launched a Leaf Blade attack, which Slaking caught and threw Grovyle. Slaking used Focus Punch, which Grovyle responded to with Bullet Seed, causing the Focus Punch to fail as Slaking lost its focus. However, this just made Slaking angry. Slaking launched a powerful Earthquake and Ash had Grovyle jump and use Pound but it got caught again by Slaking, who sent Grovyle flying and caused it to hit the roof. Grovyle used Bullet Seed, but Slaking launched a Hyper Beam that overpowered Bullet Seed, dealing major damage. Grovyle got up but looked weak, and Norman suggested Ash forfeit for Grovyle's safety but Grovyle convinced Ash to continue. Grovyle's Overgrow ability immediately activated. Since it was weak, the power of its Grass-type moves increased significantly. Norman commented that the real battle was just beginning. Slaking used Earthquake but Grovyle jumped and then jumped off Slaking when it tried to catch it. Slaking then used Hyper Beam but Grovyle jumped off a wall to dodge. It hit Slaking with a powerful Pound, but Slaking didn't look hurt at all. Slaking launched a full power Focus Punch, with Grovyle launching a full power Leaf Blade. Although it struggled to remain standing up afterwards only Grovyle remained standing, defeating Slaking and earning Ash the Balance Badge. Kanto Battle Frontier In Odd Pokémon Out!, it developed a crush on a Meganium owned by the Nurse Joy from Camomile Island and evolved into a Sceptile to rescue it when it had fallen into Team Rocket's hands. However, the Meganium was attracted to a Tropius, leaving Sceptile heartbroken and unable to use any moves. It regained its ability to use attacks in Cutting The Ties That Bind! to save Ash from Team Rocket with the use of Leaf Blade. It then used Quick Attack to save him and Bullet Seed to soften the fall. It was used in Ash's battle against Spenser in the following episode, Ka Boom with A View!, where it battled and defeated Shiftry and Claydol, giving Ash the Spirit Symbol after learning a new move, Solar Beam. In Pokémon Ranger - Deoxys' Crisis! Parts One and Two, Sceptile helped battle a wild Deoxys. In Once More With Reeling!, it was used in the Battle Round of the Terracotta Town Pokémon Contest, where it went up against May's newly evolved Blaziken. The battle resulted in a tie where both May and Ash won the Ribbon. Sinnoh In The Semi-Final Frontier!, Ash's Sceptile had its third battle against a legendary Pokémon when it was sent out against Tobias's Darkrai in the semi-finals of the Lily of the Valley Conference. It used its newly learned attack, Leaf Storm, to attack Darkrai, but was hit by its Ice Beam first. After the attack Sceptile was hit by a Dark Void and put to sleep, but was able to wake up almost instantly, shocking Tobias, and defeated Darkrai with a powerful Leaf Blade. Sceptile was the only Pokémon in the Sinnoh League (or the region for that matter) to defeat Darkrai. However, after all the damage it had taken it was unable to defeat Tobias's next Pokémon, Latios, whose Giga Impact overpowered Leaf Blade, knocking Sceptile out. Kalos Personality and Characteristics Ever since its debut, Sceptile has been known to act cool, calm and collected; holding a twig in the side of its mouth almost always. Sceptile has an overpowering pride, similar to Buizel's, that it will defend at all costs from anyone or anything that damages it, most notably after being defeated by Seviper, Hariyama and when a Tropius flirted with a Meganium it had taken a liking to. Before evolving into Sceptile, it was shown to tease the other Pokémon, especially Corphish, although it would always defend and protect them. Moves Used Gallery 180px-Ash_Treecko.jpg|As a Treecko Ash_Treecko_Pound.png|Using Pound as a Treecko Ash_Treecko_Quick_Attack.png|Using Quick Attack as a Treecko Ash_Treecko_Bullet_Seed.png|Using Bullet Seed as a Treecko Ash_Grovyle.png|As a Grovyle Ash_Grovyle_Bullet_Seed.png|Using Bullet Seed as a Grovyle Grovyle_usando_hoja_aguda.png|Using Leaf Blade as a Grovyle Grovyle_Overgrow.png|Overgrown activated as a Grovyle Ash_Sceptile.png Ash_Sceptile_Quick_Attack.png|Using Quick Attack Ash_Sceptile_SolarBeam.png|Using Solar Beam Ash_Sceptile_Overgrow.png|Overgrow Activated Sawyer_Sceptile_Leaf_Storm.png|Using Leaf Storm Sawyer_Sceptile_Frenzy_Plant.png|Using Frenzy Plant Sawyer_Sceptile_Sceptilite.png Sawyer_Mega_Sceptile.png|As Mega Sceptile Sawyer_Mega_Sceptile_Lightning_Rod.png|Lightning Rod activated as a Mega Sceptile Sawyer_Mega_Sceptile_Leaf_Storm.png|Using Leaf Storm as Leaf Storm Sawyer_Mega_Sceptile_Leaf_Blade.png|Using Leaf Blade Category:Grass-type Pokémon Category:Ash's Pokemon (Tom Version) Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Pokémon with Mega Evolutions Category:Male Characters Category:Pokémon native to the Hoenn region Category:Single-type Pokémon Category:Starter Pokémon Category:Fictional Pokémon Characters